


When The Clouds Cry

by j_gabrielle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tumblr request, cab sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt that was <i>FitzMack, share a cab au</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Clouds Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/100347578777/fitzmack-share-a-cab-au)

Fitz turns the collar of his coat, huddling into himself. “Ah, bugger me sideways to Friday…” The rain has gotten onto the lenses of his glasses, speckling everything in a water colour muddled mess. 

Dodging under the nearest cafe awning, he bumps into a wall of muscle, wincing at the impact. “Sorry!”

"It’s no problem." Comes the rumbling reply. Fitz jerks out of his wiping down of his glasses, alarmed. The man stands tall over him, hulking in his rain darkened suit.

"S-Sorry." He whispers, swallowing back the bile of panic and terror. The stranger frowns, tilting his head sideways, confused.

"Hey man, it’s all good. No harm done. Don’t get yourself worked up over it."

"Thanks. I guess." Fitz replies after a moment. Soon, space under the awning becomes limited, and the press of body against body becomes a test on the limitations of bodily contortions. "Sorry." Fitz says then, pushed up against the side of the stranger’s body.

Surprisingly enough, the stranger lifts his arm, wrapping it around Fitz’s shoulder, pulling him ever closer against his chest. “Like I said the first time around. It’s all good.” The stranger says, voice like the comforting rumble of a late summer storm in the highlands. “If anything, I should be the one apologising. I’ve got my arm around you when it looks to me like you’d rather be anywhere than here.”

"It’s not that!" Fitz starts, gripping the lapels of the stranger’s coat. "It’s just… I don’t do well in crowds."

The stranger blinks, brown eyes comprehending. A cab comes to a halt in front of them just then. Taking a chance, the stranger drags them both out under the rain again, opening the door and pushing Fitz into the warm leather interior. Sliding in after him, the stranger grins, wiping off the rain drops on his face. “Where are you heading?”

"The Imperial Hotel."

"The… Imperial? What a coincidence… Wait. You wouldn’t happen to be… Leo?"

Fitz nods slowly, realization dawning. “Mack? Trip’s brother? Skye's boyfriend?”

"Guys, it’s nice that you’re getting to know each other and all, but you’re on the meter and I want to be home in time for my wife’s meatloaf. So if you’d just tell me where you need to go, that’ll be nice." The cab driver drawls impatiently from the front.

The stranger, Mack, looks at him, contemplating. “You know, it would piss my brother off if I didn’t show up tonight for _our_  blind date.”

"And I know my friend Jemma would be absolutely livid if I decide that I’d rather be somewhere else tonight." Fitz smiles shyly, still pressed up against Mack’s side with his arm slung around his shoulder. "My place is two streets away."

The grin on Mack’s face is all the answer he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing a take on horribly cliched au's and this is what came out of it. You can find the list of horribly cliched au's over [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/100343005122/send-me-a-horribly-cliched-au-a-pairing-for-a) and you can leave me a prompt (no pressure or anything) [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask). It doesn't just have to be for FitzMack, it could be for any pairing that you'd like. But if you need to clarify what pairings I have and am comfortable with writing for, you can check my work list.


End file.
